the justice academy
by purpledrawing17
Summary: A school for young heroes? Later in life superheroes have kids so their legacy can live on to protect the people from danger, evil or anything else they throw at them. Join the kids of Batman, Superman, the Flash, the Green Lantern and Hawk girl and do not forget the newest member of the justice league Spider man on the road to becoming the new watchers of earth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mister Z

"Listen up everyone, DJ that's means you". "Yes mister Z", "Okay everyone we hopefully will be having a new student being added to the team, we've been doing some research and found out she's perfect for the team, so if I ask you to do anything to help this pre hero pretend that you care about helping". "Of course we will", "thank you Lyndsey, now back to class". Hopefully these kids will turn out to be great heroes, since we're teaching them everything there is to know about being heroes.

"I guess I have to give my old friend batman a call, I hope he'll consider." "Of course he will sir, since hes in the justice league and hoping to retire, I think he wants his daughter to be ready". "Thanks Jane", Jane is amazing at what she does she keeps all the kids in order and keeps them on time who can call that a bad worker. The only thing I was worried about was that if brook is anything like her dad she's suborn and independent then were going to have a problem and more convincing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brook

"Miss Brook, it's time to get up for school, I got you up early so you can do your morning routine and don't forget to eat your breakfast". "Thanks Alfred", Alfred is amazing, well all butlers are cool but he's the best out of them all. When my dad's at work, Alfred takes care of me. You're probably wondering why I have a butler in the first place, well considering my dad's a millionaire orphan, he needs a butler to help him when he needs his suite fix or gear re programed. If you haven't guessed it yet well he's Bruce Wayne or Batman. He gets to be in the justice league, fighting villains and having fun, while I'm stuck here with no skills what's so ever.

Before I go to school, I usually do some fighting work with the machines my dad uses. Being a sixteen year old with not much in life that's what I spent most my time doing also checking out my dad's work when he's not around of course. So my life is pretty simple compare to regular girls who do their makeup all day and talk about boys and stuff, but sometimes busier is not always better.

At school, everything's a little weird everyone hangs around me just because my dad's super rich but I know he's more than that but I know how to keep a secret unlike some of these people, when I say one word it hands up everywhere which is fantastic but I tend to ignore them 24 7 because they aren't real friends their fake, no sleepovers, no movie nights just stalk me, life sucks without real friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mister Z

"Will he even show up or what?", "Z you should be more patient it's his daughter were talking about". "Your right Jane" all we need is for an okay from her father then we will have another member of the team. "You wanted to talk to me?", "batman you came, I know it's been busy at the justice league but I'll make this quick". I was amazed when he showed up he's always late for everything but the good thing is he's hear. "We wanted to ask you about your daughter Brook, she's showing amazing skills and most importantly I think she's ready to join the academy for training to be in the justice league". He look out the window while I was talking to him and he thought for a few minutes but he said yes. "But you might want to get her yourself I'm a really busy at the justice league", "sure we can. I'm taking one of best students to help her fit in…" but before I could finish he was gone I guess that's his thing. Well I guess I got to arrange for Lyndsey to skip training today.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lyndsey

"Lyndsey I wanted to ask you something", "Anything mister Z". Being the only girl whose father is super new to the justice league, kind of sucks in some ways, well one your sort of the outsider giving everyone's else's father or mother has been in the justice league for a long so they have created a histoire and the good thing is, you get to make your own impression you don't have your mother and father making one for you. If you don't know me yet I'm Lyndsey daughter of spider man, yes I know what you're thinking Spider man isn't part of the justice league but after so many times saving the day, the head of the justice league saw someone who can help the team out even more so after he said yes he put me in this school to be more like him which is awesome and so fares been great. If you don't know Mister Z is, he's the principle you can call him of the school for pre heroes. "I want you to help the new girl if she does come, you know help her fit in and find her way to training centers, and you know that stuff. Also I want you to come with me to ask her. "Umm sure but I'm going to miss my training session", "I've got it all covered". Sweet road trip away from the school.

"She lives here?", "yes, Wayne mansion". "But this is where Batman lives….wait she's", "Yes Lyndsey", "wow really". We've never had a child of batman at the school… well that I have read at least. Everyone thought that Batman wasn't the guy to have kids because he was too busy, well I guess were wrong.

"Hello sir, were here from the justice academy to invite brook to train with us to be a super hero like her father." "Yes he did say we were having visitors but he's not here at the moment. Come in and make your self's at home. My name is Alfred if you need anything. One moment I will go get brook for you." "Thank you". He walked up the large stairs, wow she has her own butler, that's so cool. The mansion look almost 1800, with old furniture plus some really old paintings which have to be worth a lot, but the house was more or less empty no family member besides Alfred so how's a girl living in an empty house. I was a little surprised but I guess people have different life styles.

We waited a good half hour before a girl came running down the large stair case, her hair was wet like she just had shower. Her hair was black as night and dark brown eyes. "Hello miss Brook I'm mister Z the principle of the justice academy for pre heroes. We're inviting you to school so you can practise your fighting skills and become a super hero". "Really even if I don't have powers", "of course, not all superheroes don't need powers just fighting skills. Which you have". She was happy after we told her that. She ran upstairs again. Probability to get packed. While we waited Alfred brought us some coffee, the best coffee ever I wish I had butler.

When she came down she had a luggage and backpack which I was surprise I thought she would have lots of bags but no two. "You can come visit Alfred and your Dad any time you have spare time which won't be till next month because you just started and we want to make sure you fitting in okay. Is that alright for you Brook?". "Of course it is Mister Z. See you around Alfred". She said her good byes then she came into the jet with us.

Mister Z and brook talked for a while about rules, what to aspect etc, so I started listening to my music they could always tap me or something to get my attention. About half hour later Brook taped me as light as she could to be nice "Lyndsey here will be your roommate and when we get there she will give you a quick tour" I was surprise he didn't mention that, but I think that's awesome I real roommate not a spider. "So who's your parent, who's a superhero?" she looked at me curious, I think she was trying to get to know me better, finally I girl who doesn't look at me as an outsider. "Spider Man, he just joined the Justice league", "Cool so can you like shoot webs or something?" It was pretty cool she was that curious of me. "Yeah but the last time I used them a guy got stuck in a giant web". I couldn't help but laugh because it was pretty funny hearing it out loud and she was laughing too. Finally a real friend, maybe this was going to more fun then I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brook

At first I thought Lyndsey was going to be the quietest girl ever but it turns out she's really fun and funny. She seems really nice but that's only in our 10 minutes of talking with her. The jet ride there was fun, I got to know her a lot better ( in ten minutes)but minster Z kept interrupting and saying some more rules plus how each year goes. He said it was kind of like high school you have exams but only two at the end of each year, so they can see if you're training right and stuff like that.

When we got to the school, all kinds of kids were training it was so cool but I started to feel a little nervous. I was going to be the only one who doesn't have powers, was I going to fit in? Crap. "Hey Brook don't be nervous, just think of your dad, he's in the only one with no powers but he's in the justice league!" She was right, but my dad didn't have to go to school. He didn't have to go through the beginning, everybody thinking you're an outsider and no way I'm going to get ask by Superman to join the justice league, yeah right.

When we got off the jet, two robots came and got my bags they asked me my room number which Lyndsey said and they rolled away to our room. I'm guessing this school is really high tech or something. We followed them to the room I got assigned, there was two beds made, I'm guessing I'm sharing a room. Then Lyndsey blurted out, "Well this is your home away from home" and I knew she was my roommate I was so relieved, I was lucky to know my roommate. "Thanks, its actually really big", "yeah… because our parents are one of the big guys in the justice league but really size wise were not that larger than most rooms anyway". These rooms looked more like apartments then door rooms. "Ok brook" she said in a funny British accent, "I have a schedule to maintain, so keep up". We both laughed, I knew we were going to be great friends for sure. "So everyone has a roommate or two per room…" she went on and on about the rules and other stuff I didn't really care about. "And this is the training center, you come here to train two times a day. Your sessions are 1 hour long, it's basically I trainer who comes from the justice league and its always different, comes and gives you advice but trust me they know the rules around here so there's no getting away from that". It was kind of cool that people from the justice league can come and give you tips. Then we looked through the glass to see a guy training, he was flying and using heat rays from his eyes to defeat a giant robot, where did they get robots like that? "Oh and Brook the robot there isn't real it's a program so if you were to lose it wouldn't kill you, it just there to give you a feeling of fighting something like that. So tomorrow when you go in you go to the computer and choose something to fight" "that's so cool". I've never heard of something like that, these guys mean business. "In there training is Dean James Kent of Dj son of the great superman, he's really nice once you get to know him". She giggled a little bit, a guy who can shoot lazars out of his eyes Holy crap, note to self don't get on his bad side. "We have a lot of training centers around, because there's a lot of us so they split us into groups, so you can train with them after your individual training session." This was so cool, I'm so used to fake robots that are easy to kill, now I can fight different kinds of monsters. After Dj was done training another guy came out, this must be the individual training session. "This guy coming out is Brandon West son of the Flash." "Got a question if I were to get put in the same group, I would only train with you guys right" "of course Brook and you are in our group that's why I'm introducing you to them". I was getting put with some of the best friends ever, now I know some people. As we continued to watch Brandon, he was supper fast confusing the heck out of the fake troll, it was super funny. "One thing to warn you about Brandon is he's a little bit of a show off and he likes to flirt with every girl in this school so watch out" we both laughed, I had one of those guys at my old school so I was used to it. "Thanks for the heads up". After he was done we continued the tour, "Oh there's two more people in our group but there both off this week to see family so we will see them later" We continued on with tour, she showed me the pool, meeting rooms just about every corner of this school, I knew that at one point I'm so going to get lost.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lyndsey

"Wake up sleepy head!" all she did was groan. "WAKE UP," "okay I'm up! "You must be really used to waking late, am I right?" I knew I was right were talking a millionaire, millionaires wake up at their time. "Lyndsey could I have slept longer? Its only 6am." "No we have to go down and eat breakfast, then go to the training center, our session is at 9am". Yes we were so lucky to get a super early (lying) but it's nice because were the first ones in the training center so that means no waiting for other groups to finish and we get to take our time. "But it's still super early" she asks like I was stupid, but I knew the long line ups. "Well the line ups are huge every morning so I like to be there early", then all she did was nod, I guess she somewhat understood.

After we got ready, we walked to the cafeteria, which felt like forever. "So do we eat by our self's or with the group?" "With the group, were not the only ones that wake up early" we both giggled, yes it was early but it's worth it for breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brook

You couldn't believe how nervous I was, all the kids we walked past used their powers and I almost felt like I was shrinking slowly as possible. "So where's the cafeteria?" she stopped and looked up and slowly her eyes looked down then at me, I knew she was a little nervous. "What's wrong Lyndsey?" "Well it's on the roof and there's no stairs and…. You can only get up there if you can fly or spider climbing skills….." she drifted off the one word that popped in my head was CRAP. "How am I going to get up there? And I'm not letting you carry me up there that's for sure" she looked even more nervous, "I don't know what to do Brook, I feel so bad." "Ok Lyndsey just grab me something to eat and then bring it down its no big deal." "Brook are you sure?" "Yes go". Then she hoped on the wall and climbed up. I sat on a bench near the wall. I bet 100% my dad didn't have to deal with this, I felt like a little lost puppy just sitting there in the cold with no friends.

Sitting on a bench started to get really boring, I wanted to find a way up there so I walked over to the wall but nothing came to mind. But when I thought I was alone a guy walked up and stopped right in front of me. He had black hair and blue eyes that looked like the sea. He was super tall and had a small S on his sleeve and I then I knew who he was. "So what are you doing down here alone and not up there eating with everybody?" "Well…. I don't have powers" I was waiting for him to start laughing but nothing, just a little smile. "I'm the daughter of Batman ring any bells?" "Yeah for sure, so do you want a lift?" I knew my answer "no I'm okay down here". "Well since were on the same team…." Then he grabbed me and we flew up, really his determined to get a girl which isn't going to happen. "I didn't want you to do that" "Well Brook" and yes he knows my name I guess his smarter then he looks. "Considerate you're welcome to the school gift". I followed him to our table, there was no sign of Lyndsey anywhere. When I sat down everyone introduced them self's and I started to get less nervous. "So has anyone seen Lyndsey around?" Dj said "she's in line waiting for breakfast".

I walked over to her she looked really tired and bored. "I'm sorry I'm taking so long Brook, this line is so … wait how are up here?" "I got a ride from Dj". "Oh Dj" she made googly eyes at me "he was just being friendly" but she continued to make the googly eyes, but all I did was roll my eyes.

We walked over to the table when we finally got our breakfast. Meeting and having conversations with everyone was giving me a lot more confidence that I needed.

When we all finished breakfast the question came back to me how am I going to get down now. Everyone when down but one stayed and brought me down, Dj. "I guess I'm your personal elevator now" "I guess so". We both just smiled at each other, maybe going to the cafeteria was going to be my favorite part of the day, three times a day, sweet.

When we got to the training center, Lyndsey was explaining what are the rules and more. The more she explained, the more I realized how was i going to win the battle or even fight whatever I chose, I had nothing I was doomed. Then I thought for a few minutes and I knew I had to make a little phone call.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lyndsey

I was looking at the set up list, the one that tells you who will be the trainer of the day and who goes first. I was lucky not to be first, I was going third which I don't mind. I like to see how everyone else does before I go myself. The trainer of the day was Black Canary, she is the most amazing trainer, and she's trained a lot of the justice league so it will be great experience.

I looked on the list and saw that Brook was last, I wanted to tell but she was out of sight, maybe she gets that from her dad, disappearing a lot. "Have you seen Brook?" I went up to Dj because he's seems very attached to Brook, he always gives her rides up to the cafeteria. They always talk to each other and giggle and I just figure they have a thing. "No I thought she was with you" "No" I ask everyone in our group but no one has seen her. I was started to get worried what if she's going to be late for her first practise then she starting a record.

Dj and flash already did there training and still no sign of Brook, but I needed to do my turn. I walked in feeling so nervous, my legs were shaking but I needed to show that I was confident. I walked over to the computer and there was 4 choices, giant troll, giant snake, giant mountain lion and giant robot, so giant everything there was never small troll or small snake. The one song that popped in my head was, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, either way I'm not going to die, so I'm all good.

I looked at the choices fully, I could never choose I good one so I went for the element of surprise. Then two seconds later my surroundings changed into a old factory. It look rusty with broken tubes, wires and things I wouldn't even know, then the ground shook and shook. I started to lose my balance and regained it, then came a giant robot. I knew what to do I was finally confident, I got my webs ready and I was already planning out my moves before the buzzer went off. If you want to know the feeling, its like getting ready for a race, you're over planning everything. Then that buzzer went off, and I was ready and I ran.

After I defeated the robot the machine said challenge ended and the Black canary walked up to me, I think she looked pretty happy about my session. "Hello Lyndsey" "hello"

"Your training looks very well planned out but you seem very stressed and tensed. When you're fighting a robot for example the last thing you want is to get tense and just throw your webs where ever just to get him to try and stop so if you control your tension you could use it against the giant effectively. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah pretty much, it's almost channeling my energy right?"

"Yes and if you can channel that energy, you will be a high quality student"

I nodded and walked away to get Brook, but when I got out of the arena she was still nowhere to be seen, great.

Then out of the blue she came running down the hall, with a bright yellow belt, which I knew who's that was, but the problem was she wasn't allowed to use your parents stuff. The other question was how she got a belt, Batman's never the one to share. I had a little feeling that she "borrowed" the belt, and Batman not knowing.

"Hey sorry I'm late, did I miss much?" "Yeah, you're up" "Crap" and she ran into the arena. She walked over to the computer and moved the mouse and click, the arena changed and then the giant troll came up to her and then the battle began.

She used the mini smoke machine, bat Boomerang or something like that, and so much cool stuff. I don't care if she was breaking a rule she rocked it.

My reasoning is if she doesn't have powers she has to have something to use, it just makes sense.

Then that giant troll fell to the ground, and she looked like she just won a gold medal or something, I can see she would be very proud of her self her first real monster she defeated.

I was so excited to hear how well she did, a few minutes past and she was still talking to Black Canary.

When Brook walked over she looked a little sad and I knew Black Canary spotted the belt and she knew she was breaking a rule.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Brook

I felt so good for my first training session, I walked up to that computer and chose something pretty easy because i didn't want to push my luck with stuff from the belt I didn't know. I walked to the middle of the arena and the walls and floor changed into a forest feel. It was so creepy and cool, then the ground shook and I knew that was my cue to start.

Finally killed that troll, took long enough but finally got him. Using my dad's equipment was weird, not knowing what half of the gadgets were, that means I couldn't use half of them.

Black Canary looked super mad, she had a very disappointed looked, one word…..crap.

"Miss Brook, can I ask you something?" "Yeah sure"

"I can tell your wearing Batman's belt, I understand you're his daughter but that doesn't mean you use his stuff, you need to create your own way of fighting" Then her voice got softer, and I already felt really bad but I should have something. I'm a girl with no powers what so ever, no gadgets I was a dead man.

"Because this is your first time here, I'm going to let you off the hook, but please don't use that belt again. I know your better then hiding be hide your dads stuff"

Then she gave me a soft smile and I walked away. Yes I was feeling a little bad, I didn't know what to do, what can I use… right NOTHING.

"What did she say?" "Just about the belt, stuff like that" "Oh okay then just don't use it" "Lyndsey I'm going to get beat up out there without it, I'm basically dead." We both giggled, but she knew I was right, I girl with no powers, I was a dead man.

We walked away from the arena but before we could get far a girl yelled Lyndsey's name we both stopped and saw a girl with small wings, walking over "Who is that?" "Brook that's Katherine Hol or Kat for short. She another team mate in our group". "So is she the daughter of hawk girl?" "Yup and her boyfriend, Noah Stewart which is the son of The Green Lantern" "Oh cool" they both walked in hand and hand, I could see they had a good relationship. Kat walked up to Lyndsey and they started talking and Noah walked over to Brandon to talk so I was there by my self-doing nothing. Then Dj walked up to me and he almost looked like he was the luckiest guy here. "Hey so that was kind of rude of the two of them not to introduce Noah and Kat to you" "Yeah Lyndsey told me about them" "But not face to face" "Yeah…" I drifted off because I knew he was right but she was my friend I had to trust her that she wouldn't ignore me forever.

Everyone watch Noah go into the arena to practise then Kat. Lyndsey kept watching, it was like she couldn't take her eyes off her. "Hey so when's lunch?" "Soon…" she drifted off, it was like she was hypnotized or something. I walked away and ask Dj, at least he talks to me, like I'm a person.

For the rest of the morning I stayed with Dj and I told him about Lyndsey. He sadly didn't know either which was weird. When we got to the cafeteria, he grab me and flew me up to the top, I was starting to get used to this.

When we got there I got in line to get my lunch, I got in line with Lyndsey but Kat walked in-between us and interrupted our conversation. "Hey I was talking to her" when I said it,I tried to say it nicely as I could but Lyndsey didn't say a word. Then the two of them stared talking, I was feeling left out so I walked over to table without food and talked to Dj, the only person who really could care what I say.

When the group training came around I wasn't so happy about it Dj showed me where that was. We both looked at the sheet, and the trainer today was Green Arrow. Green Arrow is another famous guy on the justice league and a really cute guy. We all went in the arena, me, Dj, Green Latern, Lyndsey, Brandon and Kat. We all walked in, and Green Latern was programming something to fight. I was so nervous but Dj being sweet told me not to get worried. The one thing I forgot was I had nothing to use to fight, so I was so dead.

We were all ready and Kat just smiled at me, which was weird. I looked away and got ready.

Everyone flew up to the top of the robot and I stood there, just thinking about how to get up there. I needed to think of a way to go up, but Kat flew in and grabbed me and flew me up. "Make sure you make a whole in the robot so you can reprogram it" I nodded and she dropped me a couple feet. She knew I could do that, I was still confused, I thought she hated me maybe in practise were just team mates.

I opened up the robot by punching it, and reprogrammed it and the robot shut down. I defeated the robot without powers and the help of my friends.

Green Arrow started clapping, he looked impressed. "You all were amazing, if you could work as a team like that, you could defeat anybody and anything" then he dismissed us. We walked away from the arena, but Kat stopped me "Could we talk for a sec" and for some reason I was little nervous.


End file.
